


tell me you love me (only for tonight)

by mellodrama



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bottom Alex Danvers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mentions of Past Sanvers, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodrama/pseuds/mellodrama
Summary: Guilt settles heavy and low in Alex’s stomach: she’s already colonized Maggie’s bar, the one safe space she was afforded before loaded words were exchanged on an airport tarmac, and now Alex has gone and slept with possibly Maggie’s only other friend.--Alex/M'gann, written for the Femslash Kink Meme 2018.





	tell me you love me (only for tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this about a year ago for the femslash kink meme 2018 for the prompt "alex/m'gann + drunk sex"; i'm just now uploading it here after some minor editing. i'm aware that literally nobody will read this, but if you do, let me know what you think! to be clear: whilst it is mentioned that alex was drinking, she was mostly sober during their encounter and it was 100% consensual; she uses her 'drunkness' to justify her actions and the regrets she has the morning after are more to do with how it could impact maggie than with the encounter itself. i haven't watched SG since the break-up, so this is set after that, around when mon-el came back.
> 
> title comes from the song "wicked games" by the weeknd. no beta.

She wakes up to an incessant blaring from her phone - how it isn’t dead already, she doesn’t know.

Her first thought concerns the dryness of her mouth. She licks her lips a few times, tries to ease the sandpaper feeling off, but fails miserably and ends up with a sore mouth; she needs water. Kara used to leave a glass on her bedside table, back when she’d sneak off to parties at Swan Beach, where she’d down shot after shot next to the bonfire. Alex suspected that Eliza knew, but she wanted to at least try and hide it (who would she be if she didn’t?), so she’d ask Kara to fill up a cup for her, maybe add some aspirin too if she could.

Kara’s not here now, hasn’t been for a while - too wrapped up in Mon-El’s mysterious return. They may not be dating anymore (having a surprise intergalactic wife sort of puts a damper on relationships), but unfortunately for Alex, that didn’t translate into not having to see much of him anymore. He apparently desired some sliver of normalcy from his old, brief life on Earth, and that meant returning to the alien bar, where he would work and see her, and she’d see -

Oh.

Oh, god.

She thinks she’s going to need something a lot stronger than water, although she’s not quite sure if any existing drink is going to be able to erase the flood of memories that crash into her suddenly.

Guilt settles heavy and low in Alex’s stomach, because she’s already colonized Maggie’s bar, her _safe-space_ , the only refuge she was afforded before her and Alex exchanged loaded words on an airport tarmac, and now, now she’s gone and fucked possibly Maggie’s only other friend.

Alex seriously doubts the likelihood of M’gann and Maggie ever venturing past a steady platonic place, and it’s not like M’gann is - fuck, _tainted_ , or anything now, but the lingering ache between her hips and the itch in her fingers to touch, to taste M’gann again sends heat-filled flashes across Alex’s chest that are equal parts pleasure and shame.

Her phone’s still making noise; loud, horrible noise, and she blindly reaches out, swats the air a few times before grasping the offending item and pulling it towards her. She flicks the alarm off but can’t even sigh in relief because that causes the cute clock animation to melt into her lock-screen - a selfie with Maggie from a past game-night, and _shit._

 _ **You cant tell her** , _she manages through text, eyes half closed. She doesn’t know if it’s just because the screen is so bright, or if she’s hoping that not looking at the text means it’ll be easier to forget, but either way, her eyes are stinging and this is bad. This is so bad. Better get started on the alcohol early - she follows some aspirin (found in her draw after some _more_ blind scrambling) with another glass of scotch. As if alcohol isn’t what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

( _No,_ her brain helpfully supplies. _You got into this mess yourself, because that’s what you do, it’s what you always do - )_

That particular thought is silenced by the buzz of her phone.

**_I’m the mind-reader, not her, remember?_ [8:23am]**

Alex can’t help herself: the right side of her mouth curls up in a half-smile, morphing into a sharp breath as she remembers how she'd explored the other benefits that come with mind-reading last night. And then -

_**I won’t, but perhaps some distance as a remedy anyway?**   _ **[8:24am]**

**_Sure_** , she texts back, and then turns her mobile off, flinging it over the bed and into the lump she thinks is a pile of dirty laundry for good measure. The sound - a mix between a crack and a thud - won’t be satisfying in a few hours once she’s sobered up and showered, but for now, it offers her a small victory, and she takes it.

 _Distance_ , she thinks bitterly, and is once again reminded of the vast chasm that presently exists between her and Maggie. That’s one thing she _can_ do, and she can do it well, at least.

Not the only _good_ thing she can do, apparently, and because her brain hates her, her whole body is suddenly overwhelmed by it: Alex, on her knees, hands glued to the backs of M’gann’s thighs as her tongue tips the other woman over into her third orgasm of the night.

 _So good_ , M’gann had whispered, gently carding a hand through Alex’s hair. She was good at getting people – _women_ – off quickly like this (at least in her limited experience), but it had been going on long enough that the alcohol-induced haziness that clouded her vision - and judgement - was beginning to clear. Still, the hand playing with her hair was moving in a lazy pattern, and Alex herself too felt like she was still, on some level, a little drunk. And, well - drunk people did dumb things, and they only had to worry about them in the morning. That was the mantra she repeated to herself over and over as she leaned back in, she remembered, working M’gann up again with her mouth.

She’d mumbled more during M’gann’s fourth - little gasps and moans as the fingers dancing across her scalp tightened, and although she liked the pain that M’gann’s grip brought, she wanted to enjoy the tell-tale sign of her climax more, wanted the strong thighs bracketing her face to tremble. So she pulled back slightly, and made sure to look up and maintain eye-contact when she said it. A little slurred, a little messy. _Come in my mouth. Please, M’gann, please._ She’d dug her thumbs into M’gann’s hips too, just in case the message wasn’t clear enough, but soon all she felt - all she _knew_ \- was the way M’gann’s back arched, propelling her hips forward, and _yes, yes, yes_ , Alex would mutter against her clit, the vibrations from her voice like a trigger.

Her phone starts up with another symphony; she must have clicked the snooze button in her haste instead. But turning her alarm off properly - that just brings the selfie up again, although now she forces herself to focus on the time only. 8:30am. Half an hour until work, but even that wasn’t a fixed start time - J’onn, eager to give her the space she may need in the aftermath of breaking up with her fiancée, was firm in his decision that her presence would only be tolerated at the DEO if it was absolutely necessary. And she was already guilty enough - why not abuse that rule a little?

She clicks off her phone, takes another sip from her glass, and then, in a move her future sober brain will definitely be impressed by, manages to slide her panties off without much struggle.

 _Distance_ , she thinks, in what will probably be her last coherent thought as her fingers find wet heat. _Distance can start tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone who still watches SG wants to tell me what the hell is actually going on, please do - all I know is that Alex got a hair-cut and half the fandom nutted and the other half hated it.


End file.
